This grant of computer time was to parallelize and install the MEME pattern discovery program on our T3D supercomputer. MEME uses a stochastic sampling procedure in combination with an Expectation Maximization optimizing scheme to sets of contiguous sequence residues which appear in most of the sequences in an unaligned, and prehaps unalignable, group of sequences.